Watch and Reflect
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Jack watches Ianto and reflects on his reasons for kissing him in Cyberwoman. Jack/Ianto. Smutty.


Ianto Jones leant against the wall of the Archives, the cords in his neck tightened with his stretched muscle, his lips parted as he allowed much needed oxygen into his lungs and the carbon dioxide out. His well tailored trousers were now trapping his legs, that were as far apart as he could make them, pooling with his red boxers (his lover's choice, not his own) on the cold floor. His rough hands were wrapped tightly around his pulsing erection as he tried to bring himself to completion as fast as possible.

He wasn't sure what had brought this on. Maybe it was this morning's interrupted session or maybe it was the lust filled stares that he had been receiving that promised ecstasy that he knew so well, but needed his release and he needed it now. That was why he was in the underground vaults, away from everyone's prying eyes, trying to keep himself quiet so that his voice wouldn't echo up towards the Hub and draw attention to himself.

It was harder than he had first thought.

All the man wanted to do was rush into the glass walled office and shag the brains out of the unexpecting immortal, though he knew he couldn't. Too many questions would be asked and Ianto wasn't sure he was entirely ready to tell the team about his relationship with their boss. He didn't want them thinking he got where he was but shagging the man in charge.

The coil in his stomach wound tighter and he clenched his eyes shut. His movements became harder and he let out a low moan as his hips moved on their own accord to force the movements of his hands faster.

Without having to will it, his mind conjured up the unbelievably hot images of his lover, bare and naked before him. The lustful eyes of that man as he spread his legs and thrust down on his own probing fingers, that were stretching his channel, was enough to bring any man, woman or alien to their knees. God only knew how much he loved it when Jack fucked him with his fingers, lubed or bare. It was a skill the 51st Century man had.

He opened his eyes briefly, instantly meeting the camera that was poised directly on him. Shit, he had forgotten about that. He should stop and delete the footage as soon as possible when one thought hit him: _What if Jack was watching? _ The thought made him even harder. He knew Jack well by now, from his favourite 21st Century food to the numerous planets the man had visited on his travels, and fetish's was definitely part of that list.

Jack Harkness was into voyeurism – watching someone masturbating was one of his favourite pastimes, especially if that 'someone' was him. He also knew that a horny Jack was a very observant Jack. There was no doubt that the man was watching him. Ianto gave himself a moment to smirk: _well, I might as well give him a show …_

"Jack …" he whined under his breath, his hips jerked into his hand. He ran the side of his thumb across the head of his cock and shuddered at the feeling. The pre-cum spread, making it easier to move his hand faster. His imagination took over from that point: his hands became Jack's calloused ones, caressing and pumping his body to bring it to the edge of pleasure. His breath picked up and moans escaped his mouth from the back of his throat.

The feeling in his stomach strengthened and his hands were beginning to ache from the repetitive motion but he couldn't stop. He couldn't last any longer. He gritted his teeth and rolled his hips.

_So close …_

X

Jack was pushed back as far as he could into his leather chair, his trousers pulled down to his mid thigh, just enough so that his engorged cock was out of its confidents, his blue eyes darkened to an almost black as they fixated on the withering body on the high definition CCTV camera. God, his lover looked perfect there but he knew for certain that he would look even better underneath him.

For the best part of the day, the leader of Torchwood 3 had been watching his lover, whether it was when the man was in front of him or on the CCTV. He'd tried to concentrate – he really had – but every time he forced his attention away, the image of the naked Welshman, eyes stormy with lust, whispering his name like it was a prayer came to mind and put him right back into attention.

He'd been trying to focus on the letter from Torchwood Scotland (something about an alien device they'd found and they were almost certain that the man from the 51st Century would know about it) when he'd caught sight of the man in his domain. He managed a full second of resistance before his hands had moved so he could zoom into the erotic image. Everything was up close, detailed. He could see the pleasure on the man's face. He could see the tensing of muscles in the neck he wanted nothing more than to run his tongue across. He even swore he could see the heated breath that formed a white cloud in the cold air of the Archive.

He jumped, surprised at a loud crash from below and managed to pull his gaze away from the monitor to glance at his teammates below him. Gwen had knocked a bunch of surgical equipment to the floor during an argument – something that was happening more and more frequently – and Owen was having a go at her. Deciding it would be suspicious to not say anything at such an obvious noise, he cleared his throat.

"Is everything alright down there?"

Three voices chorused an "It's fine" before the arguing, continued. Jack let out a breath – that would give him time to watch his precious person (with release) and not get caught. They always argued for hours on end. Making sure to stay silent – he bit his lip to make sure all sound was at least muffled – he drew his eyes back to the screen and let out a low moan again, willing is hands to move faster. He needed the pressure to release. He knew it would probably be easier to just move into the Archive and watch the man closer, maybe even assist him, but he knew he couldn't get down there without the team suspecting something so he became content in knowing that he could just pound the gorgeous Welshman into his camp bed when the day was up.

Jack found his eyes zeroing in on his gorgeous lovers perfectly shaped lips. He knew from experience how soft they were, and how much pleasure they could bring upon a person. A shiver ran down his spine at the memories that assailed him. Against his will, he found his mind drifting to the first time he had touched those lips with his own. He remembered the day as clear as anything. He doubted he'd ever be able to forget it.

It was the day he had been betrayed by a member of his team.

He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't understand why Ianto had risked the safety of the team, the whole world, because he did. He understood the love that Ianto had held for the woman and the need to save and protect her, despite the fact there was nothing they could do for the Cyberwoman. It was in Ianto's nature, he knew that, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

Even to this day, Jack wasn't entirely sure why he had done it. All he remembered was coming around after being electrocuted and seeing the Welshman lying across the cold metal surface of the Hub floor. He remembered the fear that struck him at the single thought of the man being dead, which quickly turned to relief when he saw the shallow breaths. Barely visible but still there and that was enough for him.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the way the man had felt in his arms: limp, like dead weight. It had terrified him. His first intension was to hit the man, hoping to bring him around, but before he knew what he was doing, he found his lips covering those that had haunted his dreams since the moment Ianto had rolled on top of him when they'd caught Myfanwy and he'd seen them up close for the first time.

He groaned as he remembered the feeling beneath his own. Soft but firm, like silk. He hadn't even released what he had done until he felt the vortex energy swirling inside of him. He'd panicked, trying to stop it or, at the very least pull away, but he seemed unable to do either. The swirl of gold passing between, heightening the pleasure of the contact, and with a gasp, the Welshman was moving again. He began to pull back but then he felt those beautiful lips moving against his own, returning his passion, and well, who could say no to that?

Jack liked to think he'd regretted taking advantage of the emotionally Welshman but, deep down inside, the truth was he'd enjoyed it a little too much. There was nothing better than angry sex and what was angrier than shagging the holy hell out of the man that had killed your robotic girlfriend?

When he closed his eyes, he could see Ianto riding him forcible as he took control, impaling himself over and over again, all the while allowing Jack to bring him closer and closer, just by meeting his thrusts. He moaned as he remembered the salty taste of the man's cum as he had reached his climax and had exploded across Jack's lips and his chest.

He took great delight in cleaning _that _mess up.

His hips lifted from the leather, pushing his cock more and more into the tight cavern he had created with his fist. The cold leather behind him and the heat that was radiating in front of him created an even more erotic sensation and Jack reminded himself to bring Ianto up here for "Office Chair Sex". He panted, breathless and oh so horny, as he saw his lover reach the peek of his pleasure. He was so close, Jack could see, and wanted nothing more than to run down there and take that man's cock into his body and ride it like no tomorrow.

How he wished …

The coil tightened to the point of pain. When Jack dipped his fingertip into his silt, stars burst behind his eyes and a groan escaped his mouth, cum hitting the bottom of his desk and coating his hand. He watched the Welshman on the screen cry out with a high pitched, gutted noise. His legs shook beneath him and his hips rocked with abandon, seemingly unable to stop. His hand moved away, useless at the moment, as the release streamed across his stomach and the ground before him, gripping the wall behind him as a post. The last word that left his lips was his name.

Jack relaxed in his chair, rolling his head back and giving himself time to bask in the afterglow. He attempted to calm his breath but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the CCTV monitor. He watched as his lover relaxed and hurried pulled his trousers up, leaving the release cooling on his stomach – and the floor. Glancing down at his soaked hand, Jack quirked a smile: _maybe I should get someone to clean this …_


End file.
